


Various NSFW Drabbles for The Arcana Game

by ArcanaStories



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaStories/pseuds/ArcanaStories
Summary: I'm going to start posting any NSFW drabbles I write from myTumblrhere. I'll add tags as I go along and add more fics with more characters, kinks, etc. If you'd like to make a request, head over to myAsk or Request Boxon Tumblr.Note: Unless otherwise specified, any requests will involve a gender-neutral MC.





	1. MC x Submissive Julian

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please consider following me on Tumblr at [Arcana Stories](https://arcanastories.tumblr.com/). There, I take requests for fics (anything from G-rated to Explicit) in my Ask Box and can interact with people better.  
> __  
> This particular chapter was based on the following Ask from Tumblr: "Can I please request a Julian/MC NSFW drabble??? I would love you forever honestly <3 Whatever you want the MC/Jules to do is totally your choice ^_^"

After all the stolen glances and playful flirting and light touches, you both had finally given in.

You grabbed had Julian by his collar and pulled him over the table, kissing him fiercely enough that his friends in the tavern were sure to tease him about it the next day.

One thing led to another and Julian had rented a spare room upstairs, then led you up to it.

Now you were straddling him on the bed, both of you shirtless, peppering kisses along his neck and jaw.

Julian groaned softly, eyes half-lidded as he watched you work. He bared his throat after a particularly harsh little nip, enjoying the pain that accompanied the pleasure.

You smirked and moved down, pressing kisses against his shoulders, then his chest, and then down to his stomach. By the time you reached the hem of his pants, he was a desperate mess.

You grinned up at him, tapping his pants, “Mind if I take these off?”

“ _Please_ ,” Julian begged, face flushed.

It didn’t take you long to get him out of his pants, removing your own while you were at it. Once that was done, you leaned down and took him into your mouth, bobbing your head slowly.

His head dropped back against the pillow and a small groan escaped him, his hand making its way into your hair.

You bobbed your head a bit faster, sliding a hand down to make sure that you were well-prepared for what you had planned next.

Julian writhed in the sheets as your mouth and tongue tormented him, body flushed and muscles taut as bowstrings.

After a long while, once you were sure you were both ready, you pulled away and moved to straddle him again.

He looked up at you as you slid down him and held still, expression completely wrecked as he tried not to thrust his hips up.

“Now,” you purred at Julian, tapping his nose, “I’m going to set some ground rules. You can move in just a second, but you’re not allowed to finish. I plan on cumming on your cock multiple times tonight.”

Julian’s hands settled on your hips as he moved to comply, the whine that escaped him seeming far too delicious.

“Good boy.”


	2. Dominant Asra x Dominant MC x Submissive Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra succeeds in thoroughly distracting Julian and the MC from their research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, please consider following me on Tumblr at [Arcana Stories](https://arcanastories.tumblr.com/). There, I take requests for fics (anything from G-rated to Explicit) in my Ask Box and can interact with people better.  
> __  
> This chapter was posted for the following request on Tumblr: "“different anon, i loved the Julian/MC drabble tho!! absolutely gorgeous!!!!! may i please request a Julian/Asra/MC NSFW?”

You and Julian had spent the past few days working hard. A strange wave of nightmares had washed over the city, and the pair of you intended to get to the bottom of it. Of course, for now, that meant interviewing everyone having nightmares and spending hours reading books in the back of the shop.

But then Asra had gotten home from one of his many journeys, and had teased both you and Julian with passionate kisses and gentle caresses until both of you were willing to put aside your research to join him in the bedroom.

Now, Julian was bound to the bed with you and Asra both looming over him. Asra nipped his way across Julian’s torso, delighting in the small noises the doctor was making. 

You were following close behind Asra, kissing the bite marks he left all over Julian’s body.

This had been going on for quite some time and Julian wriggled in his bonds. He wasn’t trying to get free, but it was obvious that he needed some kind of friction. Any kind of friction.

With a small chuckle, you decided to take mercy on your lover, wrapping your hand around him and stroking slowly.

“Thank you,” Julian breathed, his hips moving up to meet the movements of your hand.

Asra arched an eyebrow over at you, eyes dancing, “Playing nice today, are you?”

You shrugged a bit, moving your hand a tad faster, “He’s been good.”

Asra laughed, “You always go too easy on him. Ah well, don’t let him get off. I want to ride him, and so do you. We need him to last for both of us.”

Julian’s back arched as you moved your hand a bit faster, his head falling back against the pillows, “Fuck.”

“Yes, we’re getting to that,” Asra teased, pushing your hand away from Julian and earning a soft whine.

Asra grinned and moved over Julian, smirking as he slid down and rolled his hips, “Alright, Ilya. You have to last long enough for both of us, got it? Or I’ll have to punish you.”

Asra dug his nails into Julian’s chest and the man groaned loudly.

“Think you can do that?” you teased, running a hand through Julian’s hair.

Julian let out a breathy laugh, “I damn well hope so.”


	3. Lucio x Male MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The famed mercenary, Lucio, hunts for his traveling partner and lover in the woods one night, looking for some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, please consider following me on Tumblr at [Arcana Stories](https://arcanastories.tumblr.com/). There, I take requests for fics (anything from G-rated to Explicit) in my Ask Box and can interact with people better.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> \---  
> Tumblr request this is based on: “rough sex with Lucio/male MC? obviously consensual of course <3″

The apprentice dashed through the forest under the cover of night, doing his best to throw his hunter off his trail. He made sharp turns, tried to stick to harder ground, and tried to stay away from any plants that he might disturb.

He ducked underneath a low hanging tree branch and made his way deeper into the woods, grinning as he ran. There was no way that the hunter would be able to--

“Oof!” he grunted as he was knocked to the ground on his back.

“You’re getting faster,” a voice purred from above him. “But you’re still not fast enough.”

The apprentice blinked up at his adventuring companion and lover, flushing a bit, “Well, good to see you too.”

Lucio grinned down at him, “I win, little witch.”

“So you do,” the apprentice replied, bemused. “Do you have a prize picked out?”

“It so happens that I do,” Lucio chuckled, leaning down and kissing the younger man fiercely.

The apprentice kissed Lucio back, wrapping an arm around his lover’s neck as his lover made fast work of both their clothes. 

Lucio grinned and immediately lowered his mouth to the apprentice’s neck, nipping the skin harshly as he made his way down his lover’s chest.

The mercenary soon began to torment the apprentice’s nipples with his mouth and teeth, earning a heated groan of his own name.

He leaned back and smirked at his lover, “That’s right. Say my name. Let me know you know exactly who you belong to.”

The apprentice wriggled wildly as Lucio returned to his task, the young mage’s nails digging into his lover’s back.

Lucio chuckled softly and pulled away, flipping the apprentice onto his stomach in the dirt and pulling his hips up.

“Now,” Lucio purred softly, “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” the apprentice gasped, wriggling in Lucio’s grasp.

Lucio smirked at the desperation in his lover’s voice, positioning himself behind them. He always had his lover prepare himself before these little games, to make things easier in the end. It was always worth it.

With a sharp growl, Lucio snapped his hips forward. Hard.

He began an absolutely brutal pace, not giving the apprentice time to recover.

The apprentice’s fingers dug into the dirt beneath him as he cried out, feeling his lover’s hips pound mercilessly against his own. He loved the way that Lucio took him. It made him feel exhilarated. Alive. Protected.

Lucio smirked and somehow managed to pick up the pace, making absolutely sure that his lover would be sore as hell the next day.

“If you want to cum,” Lucio purred, “you better start screaming my name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter and the following chapters, I'm probably going to switch to 3rd person pronouns (they/them, he/his, she/her) and away from 2nd person pronouns (you/your). I just find them easier to write with. If anyone has any questions or concerns about this pronoun change, feel free to message me/send an Ask at the Tumblr listed in the notes at the top of this page.


	4. Dominant Asra x Submissive MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra and the MC have a little bit too much fun with Asra’s scarves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, please consider following me on Tumblr at [Arcana Stories](https://arcanastories.tumblr.com/). There, I take requests for fics (anything from G-rated to Explicit) in my Ask Box and can interact with people better.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> __  
> Tumblr request this is based on: “ Love your writings! I was wondering if you could do a dom Asra and sub MC? (I’d lowkey love if there was some light bondage but whatever’s cool c:) ”

It was a usual night in the shop. The apprentice had been reading some very nice books and absentmindedly practicing some magic, waiting for Asra to get home from… wherever he’d wandered off to this time.

But then Asra had walked in through the door and given them  _that look_ and they had quickly found themselves in his arms, then naked on their bed. 

Asra grinned playfully down at the apprentice after making sure their arms were securely tied to the headboard with his scarves. He slipped down and started to press kisses to their neck, his hands wandering their body in search of sensitive spots.

And by now, he knew where every single last one of them was.

“Asra,” they gasped, wriggling under his hands. “Hurry up.”

The magician laughed, eyes dancing as he continued along, unhurried. “No. I don’t think I will. It’s been awhile, and I intend to take my time making you fall apart.”

The apprentice huffed, then let out a gasp as Asra lowered his mouth to their chest, “Y… you’re such a little shit, you know that?”

Asra chuckled against their skin, but continued to nip and lick at the sensitive flesh.

They continued to wriggle impatiently, glowering at Asra. Why couldn’t he just get to the fun part?

Then Asra looked up at them, gently pushing their head back against the pillows and holding it there, “Be still. You know I’ll give you the pleasure you desire. Just let me enjoy getting you there.”

The apprentice swallowed and went still, some of the tension leaving them. Damn it. Why did he have to be so hot when he took control?

Asra smirked and slid down the apprentice’s body, kissing their inner thighs but not giving them the pleasure they wanted just yet. 

“Hmmm,” the magician mused, face flickering in the candlelight, “How many times do you think I could make you cum tonight?”

“Asra,” the apprentice protested. Then their back arched as he lowered his mouth and got to work.

Asra smirked against their skin and took his time bringing them towards the edge, drinking in all their moans and little noises. Afterall…

He had all night.


	5. Dominant Lucio x Dominant Nadia x Submissive MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio and Nadia reward the MC after a long, long day at court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, please consider following me on Tumblr at [Arcana Stories](https://arcanastories.tumblr.com/). There, I take requests for fics (anything from G-rated to Explicit) in my Ask Box and can interact with people better.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> \--  
> Based on this Tumblr Ask: “ can i please request nsfw nadia/lucio/mc? ”

It had been a long day in the palace. The court meetings had stretched on for hours and hours, boring you half to death. Valerius kept starting drama with foreign nobles and the other courtiers, managing to spark arguments that made the whole damn ordeal last far longer than it had to.

When the meetings were finally over, Lucio had swept over in front of all the courtiers and nobles and scooped the apprentice up in his arms, heading for the bedroom they shared.

Nadia had followed a few minutes later. But with significantly more tact.

It hadn’t taken long for the apprentice to be tossed on the bed and left helpless under two very skilled sets of hands.

They soon found themselves stripped, blindfolded, and tied down. They could feel one of their lovers climb onto the bed and bite harshly at their hip, earning a small gasp.

The other ran their hands lovingly over the apprentice’s torso, gently caressing the most sensitive spots and occasionally pausing to work the kinks out of a muscle.

“You were so good for us today,” Nadia murmured softly. “I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

They were distracted from answering when Lucio’s golden hand began to tease them, one clawed finger delicately tracing their entrance.

“I… Uhhh…”

“Well,” Nadia said with a small laugh, running her hand through their hair, “What do you want, dear magician?”

“For both of you to fuck me,” the apprentice responded, knowing that their cheeks were bright red.

“Oh?” Nadia teased, her voice light, “What do you want us to do, exactly?”

“I… Oh Gods!” they gasped, back arching as Lucio’s metal finger slipped inside and started a fast, rough pace.

“Hmmm. Would you like it if I straddled your face while Lucio fucked you?” Nadia asked playfully.

Then she paused, considering it, “Or would you prefer if we flipped you onto your stomach, and you gave me your mouth while he mounted you from behind? So many possibilities…”

The apprentice found themselves far too distracted by Lucio’s rough treatment to answer Nadia.

The Countess sighed and tapped their lips with a finger, “Answer me. Or I’ll tell Lucio to stop, and we’ll have fun all by ourselves. With you only able to listen.”

“F… first one is fine with me,” the apprentice gasped, not wanting to have to wait to be bound a second time.

Nadia immediately moved to straddle their face, letting out a small gasp as their tongue immediately went to work.

Lucio removed his finger and the apprentice could feel him slide up between their thighs, a warm, fleshed hand gripping one hip and a harsh, cold metal one gripping the other. 

Without any warning, Lucio snapped his hips forward and started thrusting into the apprentice, fast and hard.

They gasped loudly, their head falling back against the pillows as Lucio pounded away at them, his grunts and growls echoing in the bedchamber.

“Ah ah ah,” Nadia teased, grabbing the apprentice by their hair and lifting their head back up, “You don’t get to finish until I do. If that isn’t until after Lucio is done with you, then you’re going to have to spend the night wanting.”

The apprentice obediently returned to their task, forcing themselves to concentrate through Lucio’s rough treatment.

“That’s right,” Nadia purred, petting the apprentice’s hair, “Be good. I’d hate to have to punish you


	6. Submissive Julian x Dominant Male MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MC comes home after a trip to some far off place with Asra, only to find that Julian had missed them a bit more than they thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, please consider following me on Tumblr at [Arcana Stories](https://arcanastories.tumblr.com/). There, I take requests for fics (anything from G-rated to Explicit) in my Ask Box and can interact with people better.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> ____  
> Based On This Tumblr Request: “ aaaaaaaaa i LOVE your stories!! keep up the good work!! i’d like to request a nsfw Julian/male MC with needy bottom Julian? feel free to do this whenever :) ”

The journey had been long, but the apprentice had returned home feeling refreshed. It was good to get out of Vesuvia and go traveling with Asra every now and then.

Upon walking into the shop, the apprentice had been greeted by an ecstatic Julian, who had shoved him up against the wall and peppered his face with kisses.

One thing had led to another and Asra had banished the pair back to their room, good-naturedly teasing them about how they were going to scar poor, innocent Faust.

Now, the apprentice was leaning over Julian on their bed, teeth nipping harshly at Julian’s neck

“That’s it,” Julian murmured, tilting his head to bare his throat. “Mark me.”

The apprentice left a particularly harsh bite after hearing that and Julian groaned.

“Gods…” Julian gasped as the apprentice pulled back. “D… don’t stop.”

He laughed softly, staring down at Julian, “I’m not going to, love. Just give me a moment.”

The apprentice leaned over and rifled through the nightstand drawer, pulling out a bottle of oil.

Julian eagerly shifted his legs apart upon seeing the bottle, “Mmmm… Moving on to the main event, I see.”

He chuckled softly, slicking his fingers before sliding one into Julian and beginning to prepare him, “It’s been too long for both of us.”

Julian groaned softly, wriggling under the apprentice’s attention as he carefully added another finger, then another. It didn’t take long for him to be eagerly pushing back against the apprentice’s fingers, his moans getting loud enough that the apprentice was happy he had a silencing spell on the room.

“Need it that bad?” the apprentice teased.

“Yes,” Julian replied immediately, whining as the apprentice’s fingers were withdrawn. “Take me apart. I’ll be good for you.”

The apprentice chuckled softly and climbed up over Julian, carefully lining their hips up before sinking in to the hilt.

“Fuck,” Julian gasped, head falling back as he tried to roll his hips against his lover’s.

The apprentice watched him for a moment, unmoving, then pulled out. He flipped Julian onto his hands and knees, sliding back in.

Julian let out a distressed whine as the apprentice started to move shallowly, teasing him.

“Come on, Jules,” the apprentice purred. “Fuck yourself on my cock.”


	7. Lucio x His Vanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio gets a little bit too turned on looking at his own portrait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, please consider following me on Tumblr at [Arcana Stories](https://arcanastories.tumblr.com/). There, I take requests for fics (anything from G-rated to Explicit) in my Ask Box and can interact with people better.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> __  
> Based On This Tumblr Request: “ can you do one about lucio fingering himself with his own golden hand?? love u and ur writing babe!!! it always slays me lmao!! <3”

It had all started with that damn portrait. It was just too good. The painter had outdone himself with how well he’d captured Lucio’s elegance and strength.

Lucio laid on his bed, admiring the painting. His eyes first took in his beautifully sculpted features, then the artful line of his jaw. His gaze lowered, roaming across his own broad shoulders and perfectly built chest. His eyes roamed lower still, taking in his gorgeous narrow hips and his well-muscled thighs.

He hummed. It certainly didn’t help that his sense of fashion was impeccable.

He really was just terrifyingly sexy, wasn’t he?

It wasn’t long before his gaze made its way to the exquisite bulge in the front of his portrait’s pants. And that’s when he came to a decision.

Lucio shed his night clothes, running the claws of his metal hand over his skin. He groaned as he teased one of his nipples, licking his lips as he locked eyes with the painting.

He imagined that it was a copy of himself doing the teasing, his hips bucking slightly at the thought.

After all, who would make a more worthy lover for him than  _himself_?

Lucio closed his eyes and ran his metal hand down his body, caressing himself lovingly. He worshipped his own body with his hands, imagining himself hovering over him, treating his body like the work of art it was.

His metal hand slipped down and one finger slid into his entrance, pumping slowly. He slowly picked up the pace, gasping as the heat began to build.

He slipped another finger inside, whimpering helplessly. Gods, what he wouldn’t give to have a copy of himself on hand right now. 

He picked up the pace, head flopping back against the pillows as he enjoyed the textured metal slipping in and out of him. He… he was so, so close. Right on the edge.

It was just.

Almost. 

_Enough._


	8. Asra x Submissive Male MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra and the MC have a slow and sweet first time together after some fun in the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, please consider following me on Tumblr at [Arcana Stories](https://arcanastories.tumblr.com/). There, I take requests for fics (anything from G-rated to Explicit) in my Ask Box and can interact with people better.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> \--  
> Based On This Tumblr Request: “ <_< … i was wondering if I could request nsfw asra x (sub) male mc, something sweet though, like their first time together. The latest update giving me so many feels… ”

The apprentice had spent the entire day wandering the woods with Asra, gathering herbs. The time they spent together had been absolutely magical. Asra had spent some more time helping him practice his abilities, helping him regain the skills he had lost.

By the time they had made it back to the shop, the sun was setting. He and Asra had been planning on getting baths and then having some tea and bread for dinner.

The apprentice admired Asra as he leaned over the large clawfoot tub, using his hands to heat the water to a comfortable bathing temperature. God damn it, why did he have to be so devastatingly beautiful?

Asra leaned back up, drying his hands on his pants, “There we go. Bath is all ready for you. I’ll go get dinner started.”

The apprentice gently grabbed Asra’s shoulder as he walked by, leaning in to peck his lips, “I… was actually wondering if you wanted to take a bath with me.”

Asra considered the apprentice for a moment, then smiled and easily slid out of his clothes.

The apprentice smiled and did the same. Seeing Asra naked was nothing new, but he always appreciated the view. They’d even bathed together before in some of the city’s public baths. But they’d never bathed quite so closely before.

At first the bath was innocent enough, but soon lips met in a heated kiss and hands started to wander beneath the soapy water. Caressing and teasing and stroking.

“Asra,” the apprentice gasped, Asra’s hands sliding down his chest. “Gods.”

Asra smirked a bit, eyes dancing with mischief, “If you’d like me to take this farther, we should probably get into bed.”

The apprentice nodded a bit, “I… alright.”

It wasn’t long before the apprentice found himself in bed, underneath Asra’s gently torturous touch. The other man’s hands slid gently over his skin, playfully teasing everything they could reach.

The apprentice wriggled under his touch, cheeks red, “Asra…”

“Yes?” Asra said, smiling gently as he looked up at his lover. “Do you need me to stop?”

The apprentice shook his head quickly, “No. I… just want you to get on with it.”

Asra chuckled, kissing his lover’s lips, “It’s our first time. I thought I’d take it nice and slow. Make it last for hours.”

Asra’s hand slid down, stroking his lover’s hardened length.

The apprentice gasped, back arching, “I… it’s not that big of a deal.”

Asra’s eyes softened as he kissed the apprentice’s neck, continuing to move his hand, “You’re a very, very big deal. If you’ll allow me to, I want to make you realize that. And exactly how much you mean to me.”

The apprentice turned bright red, any further protests failing. Asra was being so soft, so gentle. All of his touches almost feather-light as one hand continued to stroke his lover slowly.

Soon the apprentice was whimpering shamelessly under Asra’s touch, hips bucking into his hand to try to force his lover to pick up the pace.

And that’s when Asra removed his hand and slicked his fingers in oil, slowly and patiently thrusting ibn with one, then two, then three. He intended to make sure his lover was well-prepared and would know only pleasure from his dick.

The apprentice panted softly, body flushed and already tired by the time Asra removed his fingers.

The magician crawled up over his apprentice and slid inside him, letting out a groan as they finally became one.

The apprentice’s hands flew up to Asra’s shoulders as a gasp escaped him, “A… Asra!”

Asra leaned down and peppered the apprentice’s face with kisses, murmuring small encouragements and words of love to the man he’d come to care for so much. Every roll of his hips punctuated his desire for the apprentice to be happy.

Having been so wound up for so long, it didn’t take long for the apprentice,  _his_ apprentice, to come apart in his arms. Asra followed soon after, white clouding his vision as he toppled over the edge.

As he held his apprentice afterward, enjoying the warm, sleepy afterglow, he wondered how he’d gotten so lucky.


End file.
